20170809
by Akari Seikawa
Summary: Pikirkan indah tentang surga. Seakan-akan di sana. Berkhayal semua tentang jiwa. Aku tenang.


**20170809**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **.**

 **\- pernyataan hak cipta -**

 ** _Kantai Collection_** **adalah sepenuhnya milik KADOKAWA GAMES dan DMM dot com**

* * *

Ia terbangun begitu saja. Mata terbuka. Tanpa tanda apa-apa. Bukan terbangun dari mimpi. Bukan terbangun dari bisik dunia. Begitu saja. Hanya terbangun dari tidur yang biasa. Seumpamanya memang telah cukup waktu tidur baginya.

Ia mendesah.

Diraihnya ponsel yang tengah diisi dayanya semenjak ia kembali pulang larut tadi. Hanya menyalakan layarnya. Menatap empat deret angka yang berbayang meski terpampang besar-besar memenuhi pojok kiri atas layar lima setengah incinya.

Pukul satu lewat dua puluh tujuh menit. Pukul satu pagi lewat dua puluh tujuh menit.

Ia kembali mendesah.

Tadi ia sampai di rumahnya pukul sepuluh lebih sedikit. Pukul sepuluh malam lewat sedikit. Langsung melunturkan segala rupa najis di tubuhnya di bawah pancuran air tua yang gantungannya saja _oglek_ meski sudah ditambalnya rumpang dinding di baliknya dengan selotip segala lapis.

Tadi, di sepanjang jalan dari stasiun sampai gang senggol kediamannya, ia mengudut mentol barang sebatang. Sembilan menit. Tujuh ratus meter. Beberapa kali tersedak asap isapannya lantaran angin yang cukup kencang meniup asap di ujung puntung masuk ke hidung atau matanya. Ia tidak pernah menjadi pandai meskipun entah sudah berapa windu, atau dasawarsa lewat sejak kali pertamanya mengganjeni sel-sel kanker dalam tubuhnya tersebut. Di satu menit, seratus meter menuju bangunan rumahnya, ia menyundut santai puntungnya yang sisa separuh kelingkingnya ke tembok yang ditempeli foto tokoh partai politik yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Mematikannya. Lantas sibuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya seolah mengusir bau asap dan bakaran tembakau dari wajah dan rambutnya. Meski ia sendiri paham betul betapa percumanya.

Jadi ia langsung melunturkan segala rupa najis di tubuhnya di bawah pancuran air tua yang gantungannya saja _oglek_ meski sudah ditambalnya rumpang dinding di baliknya dengan selotip segala lapis. Melunturkan debu jalanan ibu kota, keringat tubuh, serta bau rokoknya. Ya, itu jam sepuluh lewat sedikit tadi.

Setelahnya, ia langsung merebahkan tubuh dan jiwanya yang lelah di atas kasur bertumpuk bantal kisut tiga buahnya. Sekilas menggerutu saat terpintas kata-kata mutiara dosen filsafatnya semasa awal kuliahnya dulu, "Orang pergi membeli kasur bukanlah membeli kasur, namun kenyamanan. Kualitas tidur," lantaran mendengki orang lain di seluruh dunia yang cukup mujur bisa memaknai kata-kata mutiara dosen filsafatnya.

Berguling merapatkan punggung dengan dinding.

Berguling menjauhi dinding dan membatasinya dengan guling yang sama kisutnya.

Sampai pada akhirnya terlelap. Mungkin baru begitu sekitar pukul sebelas lewat empat puluh satu menit. Pukul sebelas malam lewat empat puluh satu menit.

Dan sekarang ia terbangun. Setelah belum ada dua jam ia terlelap.

Resah.

Masih dengan kepala setengah pusing, ia menyambar bungkus mentol dan koreknya, tak lupa juga kacamatanya. Meninggalkan kamarnya. Keluar ke halaman samping tempat ia biasa menjemur pakaian.

Di atas sana, langit malam mendung berawan tebal. Saling bergumul tumpuk-menumpuk mesum satu sama lain. Melingkari bulan purnama jauh di atas sana. Tidak ada bintang malam ini.

Awalnya ia duduk di tepian lantai kayu depan pintu gesernya. Mengeluarkan sebatang dari kawanan yang masih menyesaki bungkusnya. Mengempitnya di antara bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya. Ibu jari tangan kanannya sibuk berusaha menyalakan korek yang mesti melawan embusan angin mendung dini hari. Sampai telapak tangan kiri menemboki. Sampai kepala turut menunduk pada tanah yang bisu. Sampai kepul berwarna putih keabu-abuan perlahan melayang melawan gravitasi. Meninggalkan mulutnya yang kelu. Matanya mengekor. Menatap purnama yang berjarak tiga ratus delapan puluh empat ribu empat ratus kilometer dari tempatnya berpijak.

Atap rumahnya menghalangi.

Hatinya menjadi masygul.

Kaki-kakinya berayun dan mengentak, membawanya bangkit. Dengan kuyu ia berjalan menjauhi naungannya, lantas sedikit melempar diri sesaat itikad menyender pada tembok batu yang memisah rumahnya dengan tetangganya terlaksana. Bahu kirinya menjadi tumpuan. Ia tetap menunduk mengkhianati purnama di atas sana. Setidaknya sampai kembali ia kelilipan asap rokoknya. Terpaksa ia harus menghabiskan batang tembakau berperisa mentolnya sambil mendengak.

Isap.

Dalam-dalam.

Mengantukkan gigi atas dan gigi bawahnya.

Meniup keluar asap dalam dirinya dengan sangat perlahan, hanya melewati celah di antara gigi-giginya.

Menatap asapnya terbang terbawa angin menuju sang rembulan dengan begitu khidmat.

Sekali lagi dibawanya batang rokoknya masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Isap.

Dalam-dalam.

Memaknai bara merah yang mendesis dan membakar kertas pembungkus beserta isinya kala ia mengisapnya.

Ulangi proses pembuangannya.

Sedikit abu di ujung yang telah mati jatuh ke tanah. Refleks ia mengangkat kaki kanannya. Tidak sudi tersundut abu. Lantas diinjaknya dengan dasar sandal jepitnya. Membuat gerakan berputar pada poros seperti dalam senam pemanasan saat mata pelajaran penjas.

Hatinya tetap masygul.

Lelah, ia merosot saja, duduk mengangkang setengah berjongkok lantaran bersandar pada tembok. Terus mengudut sambil mendengak. Acuh pada rasa pegal yang sudah mulai menggedor akal sehatnya.

Tanpa sadar batangnya sudah tamat.

Dirogohnya kantong kanan celananya, dengan lihai membuka bungkus rokoknya dan menarik keluar sebatang yang baru.

Kembali membakar.

Kali ini, purnama tak lagi sayang padanya. Terbukti dari angkuhnya ia bersembunyi di balik awan mendung di sekelilingnya. Ia cuma tinggallah bersungut leter. Sesekali membuang muka menatap tiang jemuran. Pintu gesernya yang dibiarkannya terbuka. Putih bekas abu di atas tanah yang saat ini gelap tak tampak cokelatnya. Jemari kakinya yang terkadang digoyang-goyangkannya naik dan turun saking kebosanannya. Tetapi, ia akan kembali menatap sang purnama. Yang diam-diam juga menyibak awannya dan balas menatap.

Seketika dadanya terasa sesak.

Bukan karena terlalu banyak mengudut.

Ia hanya teringat akan perkara yang membuatnya sebegini nelangsanya di pukul dua pagi.

Ia ingin menangis.

Sudah ia kehendaki air matanya untuk mengalir.

Eh, kini bukan cuma purnama, dirinya pun tak sudi diatur dan berbalik mengkhianati.

Sama sekali tidak bisa ia menangis.

Cuma sesak penuh sendu tidak jelas! Jahat betullah dunia!

Ia kembali bangkit. Masih tetap bersandar. Masih tetap mendengak. Masih tetap mengekori arah perginya asap-asapnya dengan kemasygulan yang tiada pemaaf.

"Kita sudah tidak lagi bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Maafkan aku, Kaga," begitu tuturnya pada dirinya tadi ketika ia sudah setengah membuka pintu mobil.

Ah, kini dia tahu. Mengapa purnama bersembunyi darinya? Karena ia yang menerbangkan asap-asapnya melayang ke atas. Saling mendorong hingga bertegur sapa dengan sang purnama. Rupanya hal ini pun kesalahannya.

Jadi dimatikannya batang keduanya dini hari ini, lantas berjalan sama kuyunya balas dendam bersembunyi ke dalam naungannya dari sang purnama.

Kembali mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya seolah mengusir bau asap dan bakaran tembakau dari wajah dan rambutnya. Meski nyatanya yang tengah diusirnya adalah bekas rasa bibir dan sentuh manis manja jemari Akagi yang masih membuat ngilu setiap tempat pada tubuhnya yang tadi disentuh.

Akagi, mantan kekasihnya. Mantan kekasih di pukul sembilan jalan sepuluh. Pukul sembilan malam jalan sepuluh.

Saat ia menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya, ada tetes-tetes air mata yang jatuh dan tertinggal di belakangnya.

Di tiap tetesnya, membekas galak bagaimana gaduh perhelatan liwat di dalam Honda Prelude VTEC merah di antara dua wanita dewasa yang sudah terlalu jauh saling mencinta sekaligus menyakiti batin satu sama lain.

Di luar, lalu lalang orang-orang yang datang dan meninggalkan stasiun. Acuh pada matinya dua hati yang menjerit dalam kebisuan.

* * *

 **tamat**

* * *

 **Catatan penulis:**

 **Sudah dua hari belum tidur, malam ini insomnia kumat. Dua jam saya misuh-misuh begini di Ms. Word.  
**


End file.
